


Dont call him daddy (but he's my dad!)

by flameakai



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chan was an orphan, Jeonghan is a college student feat joshua hong, M/M, May be explicit or may not, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Others are still high school, Seungcheol is the cliche rich guy we all love, They all good friends, Will add other tags as story progresses lmao, may not, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameakai/pseuds/flameakai
Summary: hoshieteyo: ok but quick qn do guys get pregnangsoakme: um ok love u bro but aint tht a stewpeed question8ever: lol stewpeedhoshieteyo: no man just answer mesoakme : ofc no lmao do i havr to tell the scientific wayhoshieteyo: then how did jeonghan hyung got pregnt with chansexyeaterhan: what the fuckAu where university student jeonghan begged young ceo seungcheol to adopt a teenager as a kid because he loves kids that much..But wanted ones that are 'matured' enough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i love text fics v much hope yall enjoy

  
"Jeonghan,are you really really really sure about this?" A raven-haired man said as he tries to catch up another man,who has amazingly beautiful long hair and walks like he owns the world.  
"I don't recall you having problems with it,don't you? It's not like you're poor and I'll be the one to take care of him." The beautiful man named Jeonghan replied without looking. The other looked at him like a confused stray puppy-eventhough he didn't even look like one,wearing Rolex and all.  
"No...But isn't this too early?"  
That made Jeonghan turn around and cupped Seungcheol's cheeks. "Seungcheol." He smiled. "I don't plan on breaking up very soon,and I'm sure it's the same for you,right?"  
Seungcheol looked directly into Jeonghan's eyes. "Of course,but still-" His words were stopped by a small peck. "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of him. Besides, they informed that he's a really sweet kid! "  
"I know,I know.. But he's 15!"

  
"OMG,look at that. So cheesy."  
"More like you wanting that kind of love life. " Soonyoung smirked at his friend Seungkwan.  
"OK but can't we all agree the man with suit looks so daddy material omg."  
" You're right but anyways looks like my good junior Chan is getting adopted today . "  
"Huh relatable much but you're my friend so I let you off this time."

.  
**14 May 2018**  
**no hoes just bros (6)**  
**(xXDinogOesRawRxX,hoshieteyo,soakme,**  
**talldarkhandsome,vivalaboo,vernondicaprio)**

  
xXDinogOesRawRxX : ok but guess what

vivalaboo : youre changing your name like fiNALLy

xXDinogOesRawRxX : no lol but

hoshieteyo : hold on someone gotta make a movr

_soakme changed xXDinogOesRawRxX to chanthebun_

  
soakme : done man

chanthebun : what the heck

vivalaboo : now thts nice to see

hoshieteyo : ure my man bro....like srsly

soakme : u too man..

soakme : btw spill the beans chan

chanthebun : ok but guess who's getting adopted

vivalaboo : as in daddy or

chanthebun : 

hoshieteyo : did u just meme me im violated

vivalaboo : im kiDDING LOL CONGRATS MAN!!!!!!!!!

soakme : chan!!!!!!! Getting adopted!!!oh my im so happy for u

hoshieteyo : my boy is big enough for someone else to takr care of...... :'(

chanthebun : IKR!!!! OK SO lIke im so nervous oh shoot they're here!!!!!!!!!!!!! brb guys!!!

hoshieteyo : ok !!! C u!

vivalaboo : tell us later kkkk

  
talldarkhandsome : did someone just mentipn thyre gettin adopted or i read wrong

**15 May**

  
chanthebun : ok but the craziest thing happened and you all wont believe me bc is2g

vivalaboo : is it spicy gossip bc im always on

hoshieteyo : its 2 am chan ily but wtf

chanthebun : they kept me up lmao but its not like i care and guys honestly i can say this is the most surreal thing ever

talldarkhandsome : im up im up im up !

vivalaboo : is it enough to impress me

chanthebun : ofc ok do all of u know samsoong as in the phone company

hoshieteyo : yh did they give u a new phone cs thatd be great

chanthebun : no even better!!

chanthebun : one of them is the company ceo !!!!!!!!

vivalaboo : wat

talldarkhandsome : wait hold on

hoshieteyo : wait what the fduck

chanthebun : yeS !!!!!!!

vivalaboo : i cant even find a proper reaction to this

hoshieteyo : hold tf up chan i tried to search the company's ceo photo and

hoshieteyo :

hoshieteyo : is dis . Ur dad

chanthebun : uM WELL YEAH EXACTLY

vivalaboo : im ending my life bye guys!!

talldarkhandsome : wow.... Its like in those movies... A young ceo and all??

chanthebun : IKR he's like ,26 or smth he's so young.

vivalaboo : i need to know if he's single bc he's daddy material 100% and does he like young boys cause

chanthebun : hYuNg nO!! hes my dad and itd be weird!!!!!!also he has a boyfriend !! Idk if theyre married tho but thy looked so domestic and cute uwu

talldarkhandsome : ohhh he's gay..

vivalaboo : lmao u say as in thts a big fact

talldarkhandsome : no just nvmin

hoshieteyo : Everyone is Gay™ ,dw. Also tell me more chan!!

chanthebun : oh oK OK

chanthebun : so like when they first come they came with a ferrari

talldarkhandsome : isnt ferrari r like for..two people

divaboo : thts not the point dumass

hoshieteyo : i didnt kno those kindof ppl exisT

chanthebun : its a family car!!! so like ok we went to their house and oh god all of u should come someday and have tea !

divaboo : who drinks tea anymore r we british

talldarkhandsome : maybe hansol does

hoshieteyo : hes american gdi

chanthebun : let me continue

chanthebun : the house is huge like so huge and the room for mine literally have EVERYTHing. Jeonghan hyung-well ,idk what to call him bc i called Seungcheol hyung dad so

hoshieteyo : how old is jeonghan hyung

chanthebun : idk prolly 22 or 23?? Hes a college student.

hoshieteyo : ok wtv u do ,do not call him daddy

chanthebun : why

chanthebun : oh

chanthebun :

hoshieteyo : stop

vivalaboo : very well done my friend

talldarkhandsome : idk if im supposed to understand or..

vivalaboo : pls wonwoo calls u dat all the time

talldarkhandsome :

chanthebun : u kno as much i respect all of u hyungs i hope i wont see anything that makes me imagine stuff abt my parents.

hoshieteyo : of course baby, u can count on me

vivalaboo : no especially nOT YOU.

hoshieteyo : i will come over and slap your ass Boo Seungkwan.

vivalaboo : try me

talldarkhandsome : can we just let chan finish his story

chanthebun : for the first time ure right hyung.

talldarkhandsome :

hoshieteyo : losing my trust for u too sneezegyu

chanthebun : gUYS

chanthebun : so jeonghan hyung checked my interests and all like hes sooooo detailed. And he knew i was into michael jackson so he bought albums for me so i can hear it all day long!!

talldarkhandsome : but u have a phone

vivalaboo : can u shut up for once gyu thats not the point.

hoshieteyo : aww thts so cute im glad ure in good hands baby :'( ill miss u

chanthebun : dont be!! We can still meet at school lol and they say friends can come over anytime!!

vivalaboo : i have the feeling chan will get spoiled thw way u wont do hosh

hoshieteyo : :((( but u still love me rite???

chanthebun : ofc hyung!!!!! Despite all the things uve done to me i still love u!!

talldarkhandsome : omg

hoshieteyo : shh thr r kids ere chan.

vivalaboo : wrong person to say lol

soakme : its almost 2 am pls shut up bye love u

  
chanthebun : i cant sleep

chanthebun : the house is big but theyre not soundproof


	2. he drinks tea omg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoshieteyo : make sure u feed him 5 times a day and milk before bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HQhqhqhh enjoy i guess

 

**16 May**

vernondicaprio : wow what did i miss

vivalaboo : oh hello sweetheart u done with ur hibernation

vernondicaprio : if u mean my excessive homeworks then yes i do

talldarkhandsome : u miss alot chan got adopted

vernondicaprio : wait what by who when how

soakme : got adopted by some rich guy who owns a phone company.......

vivalaboo : wEll not just some rich gUy Hansol go read the past chats.

vernondicaprio : oh wow

vivalaboo : its not just plain ol' wow its wOWOOWOWOOWOW!!!1?1!!!1

vernondicaprio : well yeah i mean.... Good for him . At least he doesnt have to worry abt getting food.

soakme : wait what if he should??

hoshieteyo : well hello i am here fellas

hoshieteyo : is2g if they hurt my chan.... I will find them and kick their asses..

soakme : as much as i love that idea theyre powerful ppl man.

hoshieteyo : ure right lol

divaboo : weLL if u guys that worried lets ask chan himself **@chanthebun**

hoshieteyo : **@chanthebun** <3333

soakme : **@chanthebun @chanthebun** :-*

vernondicaprio : uh i guess @chanthebun

chanthebun : hi hyungs pls shut up so i can continue my quality family time :)

chanthebun : by family time i mean chatting with my mum abt how boring this class is

soakme : woah woah kid its been like a day and you sounded like ...um how to say

hoshieteyo : bro let him live i love u but i love chan also

vernondicaprio : but isnt it like a bit weird.. its not like spending time with parents,but with hyungs cause they're so young?????????

vivalaboo : hyungs who have money to afford having a kid

vivalaboo : or... Daddies when i think about it.

chanthebun : i cant help to think that everything you say sounded dirty bc u said it.

vernondicaprio : .....

soakme : he's boo come one he's jusy jealous

_soakme changed vivalaboo to jealousboo_

jealousboo : i do not appreciate this kind of act but boi do i wish to have daddies.

talldarkhandsome : can u guys stop we're in class.

soakme : ure a nerd

_jeolousboo changed to vivalaboo_

vivalaboo : is2g seokmin's got caught lmao

 

vivalaboo : did chan just got picked up by a pagani.

vivalaboo : chan what the fuck

  
chanthebun : yeah it was dad and he had a day off so

soakme : i love how chan already calls him dad evntho its like,a day ago.

soakme : sounds so domestic and how does it feel

vivalaboo : idk u prolly should ask mingyu

vivalaboo : i bet he knows how it feels

talldarkhandsome : how many times do i need to tell you i like wonwoo hyung as a friend what the fuck dude.

vivalaboo : didnt look like that when you hold his hand in the library

talldarkhandsome : i was just handing him a book iS IT CALLED HOLDING HANDS?????

vivalaboo : seems like it

talldarkhandsome :

chanthebun : pls let mingyu hyung live

chanthebun : oh guess what i called jeonghan hyung mom

hoshieteyo : way to go chan but arnt mom is for women

soakme : doesnt have to right ??? my uncle made his children call him mama

hoshieteyo : oh sounds cool i want to be a mom then

vernondicaprio : that escalated quickly lol

talldarkhandsome : i wonder with who ;))))

hoshieteyo : anyone but u ure too tall for me

vernondicaprio : ok but i was wonderinh did you just say jeonghan???

vernondicaprio : i have a friend named jeonghan

vernondicaprio : not basically mine but a friend of my friend

chanthebun : oh ! idk abt u but is he a pretty man?

vernondicaprio : yes yes very long hair cute nose . Talked to him about mixtapes and stuff he pretty cool.

Chanthebun : yes maybe!!!!

hoshieteyo : he evn talked about mixtapes wow at least you dont have a lame dad

soakme : who goes to school night events lol

chanthebun : then mAYBE!! do u want me to add him??

vivalaboo : add ur mOm??? R u srs we be talking abt stupid memes and bad jokes

hoshieteyo : he'll see us as a bad influence lol rip

talldarkhandsome : kids watch ur behavior

vernondicaprio : lol im fine hes ny friend

soakme : bring it on

_chanthebun added sexyeaterhan to the chatgroup._

vivalaboo : sEXYEATERHAN Im cAcKliNG

talldarkhandsome : can u shut up

vivalaboo :

hoshieteyo : honestly ive lost trust in yall

chanthebun : hyungs manners !

chanthebun : hi mom **@sexyeaterhan**

soakme : hi mum **@sexyeaterhan**

hoshieteyo : hi mama **@sexyeaterhan**

vivalaboo : hi mommy **@sexyeaterhan**

talldarkhandsome : isnt it just chan's mom

soakme : can u just shut up

talldarkhandsome :

vernondicaprio : hello **@sexyeaterhan**

sexyeaterhan : oh wow what is this

sexyeaterhan : ohhh chan's friends !!! Helloo

sexyeaterhan : how do yall do??

hoshieteyo : umm great but dying

soakme : bro that represents all of us

talldarkhandsome : can u all be sensible once or youre just too stupid

vivalaboo : but thats the truth why r u being so rude for

talldarkhandsome : i was just asking

chanthebun : can you hyungs stop ure giving a bad impression to my mom

sexyeaterhan : awww to your mom sweetie <333

hoshieteyo : sorry Jeonghan hyung i didnt mean that

sexyeaterhan : no its ok lol im fine with that ! Im also dying haha from assignments

sexyeaterhan : 

sexyeaterhan : me rn ∆

vivalaboo : omg he uses memes

hoshieteyo : i approve this to be your mom. Mr , i approve you're taking him as your child.

hoshieteyo : make sure u feed him 5 times a day and milk before bed

sexyeaterhan : lol ok!

chanthebun : hYyuuUUuNG !!igNoRe him mommm

sexyeaterhan : hahhaaahah its ok lmao is ur dad home??

chanthebun : yeah hes making stew for tonighr

soakme : the level of the domestic feel is killing me.

sexyeaterhan : oh ok and u boys should stop sometime for tea !! It could keep chan company huhu.

chanthebun : mOm im 15 i dont need a company!!

vivalaboo : im offended am i not ur company

chanthebun : no i mean!!! Ughhh nvmind

sexyeaterhan : haha cute but i need to go for groceries so c u later kids!

hoshieteyo : it was nice to meet u byeee

talldarkhandsome : good bye

vivalaboo : byee chaanss momm

  
hoshieteyo : omg

hoshieteyo : guys

soakme : he drinks tea i know

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a thought but what if jeonghan IS british


	3. Get a daddy ?tutorials pls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soakme : why do u guys like to chat at 2 am cause is2g
> 
> soakme : everyones sleeping
> 
> hoshieteyo : it is bc of we nocturnals. Sleep is for the weak

**20 May**

hoshieteyo : hello peasants guess what

vivalaboo : is it mingyu cheating on wonwoo bc thats like the spiciest thing yet

hoshieteyo : no wtf but tell me more

soakme : why do u guys like to chat at 2 am cause is2g

soakme : everyones sleeping

hoshieteyo : it is bc of we nocturnals. Sleep is for the weak

vivalaboo : and we strong boys

talldarkhandsome : um actually sleeping have a lot of benefits such as

vivalaboo : do we look like we ask

talldarkhandsome :

soakme : so whats the news fellas

vivalaboo : ya gigantic ass sneezegyu was caught checking out the new transfer student from china whaddya say

hoshieteyo : woah u did not just

hoshieteyo : i love u man but i do not tolerate cheating

soakme : is it the tall pretty man from soonyoung's class

soakme : whats his name again? May ? Lol

hoshieteyo : come on man ure like my no.1 bro why r u doing lame jokes

soakme : sorry babe cant afford having humor at 2am

vivalaboo : isnt his name jun

vivalaboo : how about wonwoo ,mingyu??????????

talldarkhandsome : can you all honestly stop im not going out with wonwoo!!

talldarkhandsome : why r u being annoying its still morning??

vivalaboo : woah woah sweetie dont scream itll wake our little chan up

sexyeaterhan : actually you woke me up but nvmind ill let that past

soakme : shit **@talldarkhandsome** look u woke his mom up

talldarkhandsome : this!!!!is!!!a!!!text!!!!how can it wake someone up!!!!!

hoshieteyo : well notif sounds exist for a reason

talldarkhandsome : hi i officially hate u all bye

talldarkhandsome left the group

vivalaboo : not so fast kiddo

_vivalaboo added talldarkhandsome to the group_

talldarkhandsome : what the fuck do yall want from me

soakme : dont u know we exist to bother you

vivalaboo : yeah i boo

soakme : i seok

hoshieteyo : i soon!!

vernondicaprio : lmao im just here to say that sounded lame af gnight

vivalaboo : im violated go away hangout with your british boyfriend u jerk

soakme : wait hansol got a boyfriend ????????

hoshieteyo : shit this is two breaking news in one day how do i handle this

vernondicaprio : i didnt say i do

vivalaboo : thAT EXPLAINS WHY HE COULDNT HANG OUT WITh us like usual !!!!

hoshieteyo : no i mean hansol's gay?

soakme : welcome to our sad gay club

vernondicaprio : didnt say a thing lmao

vivalaboo : spill it u brat cmon wE VE BEEN BFFS FOR THE LONGEST TIME !!!!

soakme : so is he also british

hoshiete : hansols an american ,seokmin.

soakme : both speak english theyre the same

hoshieteyo : OTL

vernondicaprio : yall making assumptions but i guess thats what makes u u

sexyeaterhan : i feel the urge to spill the beans

vernondicaprio : u did not

vivalaboo : hA I KNEW IT BITCH!!!!!!!!!

soakme : the angel has spoken

hoshieteyo : oh sht mingyu as the only one with a lover, you now have a rival

talldarkhandsome : what the fuck

sexyeaterhan : um well cant tell u the details but hes exactly 177 cm and have very cute catlike eyes and really cute pout and he's a major in medicine and hes very pretty and hes not a british

talldarkhandsome : u just told prolly evrything lol

vivalaboo : omg........hes not british

hoshieteyo : wait a major in medicine hold tf up...

soakme : hes a college student.

hoshieteyo : hEs a cOLleGe StUdEnT

hoshieteyo : uRe inTo oLder men hMMMM????????

vernondicaprio : oh boy.

soakme : guess its just us singles then.

vivalaboo : no no wait hold on i still havent got enough info.....when why how

vernondicaprio : haha guess yall have to find it urselves

soakme : shit he just admitted it

vivalaboo : u cant run away hansol

vernondicaprio : well i couldnt but i can mute this chat lol

vernondicaprio : bye lowlifes

vivalaboo : hANSOL

vivalaboo : hANSOL U SHITHEAD

hoshieteyo : guess ya british boy muted

soakme : somehow i know how it goes next....

talldarkhandsome : no

hoshieteyo : oh mingyus still awake..... ;)

 

hoshieteyo : guys

hoshieteyo : i havent told yall what i was supposed to say

 

**21 May**

hoshieteyo : we all have to admit that chan's house is amazing

vivalaboo : yes lmao i still have the feeling...

vivalaboo : what do they call this

soakme : post rich people depression

vivalaboo : ah yes that

talldarkhandsome : they have lots of security cameras outside..

soakme : and lots of good snacks

hoshieteyo : those chocolates you can only afford when its duty free

hoshieteyo : wait no. Cant afford at all

vivalaboo : i need tips to be successful and rich as well i cant afford living this broke life

talldarkhandsome : i bet u 10 bucks he get to go to his fav artist's concerts anytime he wants.

hoshieteyo : well uve lost already

hoshieteyo : michael jackson's dead

chanthebun : rude !!!!! He passed away hyung!!!!

hoshieteyo : i dont recall being passed away.

chanthebun :

vivalaboo : pls summon jeonghan hyung i need tips

soakme : **@sexyeaterhan** how to be rich i need tutorials

talldarkhandsome : **@sexyeaterhan**

sexyeaterhan : oh hello ive been summoned

sexyeaterhan : well firstly find a daddy

sexyeaterhan : like this guy

sexyeaterhan :

sexyeaterhan : basic step

vivalaboo : shit........thats the hardest step

sexyeaterhan : well u have to be good in riding for that

sexyeaterhan : ahahaha

sexyeaterhan : i was jk dont take taht srsly

hoshieteyo : i was about to try that

sexyeaterhan : pls no

vivalaboo : but isnt seokmin rich u dont have to do that honestly ,u already got one

hoshieteyo : ure right

soakme : bro ily but do u only love me for money ??? :(((

hoshieteyo : ofc nOt brooooo soulmates doesnt stay for money!!!

hoshieteyo : but thats a bonus ofc

sexyeaterhan : now thats true love :')

chanthebun : mOM URE Not supposed to give advice like thaT

chanthebun : especially to these hYungs

sexyeaterhan : aw baby :((( forgot for a sec yall high school kids!

sexyeaterhan : altho in no sec yall grow up and try what i said ;)

hoshieteyo : he called you babY :'(

chanthebun : well at least you have someone you can call daddy

vivalaboo : bITCCCCHHHH I HATE TO SAY BUT CHAN'S RIGHT SO AM I THE ONLY ONE CRAVING FOR LOVE RIGHT HERE

soakme : dude we literally bros and no ones getting left out

soakme : booseoksoon isnt it

vivalaboo : bro.... :'(((( <33

hoshieteyo : lol booseoksoon 5ev3r !!!!!!

talldarkhandsome : wheres mingyu :(

vivalaboo : u mean mingew what ure not in our league

soakme : also u have wonwoo

hoshieteyo : no seokmin !!!! U mean jun!!!

talldarkhandsome :  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and do leave comments on what youre looking forward to !!yall play a big part in filling my empty soul


	4. I love....

**23 May**

hoshieteyo : i decided i need to help mingyu bc hes my friend

hoshieteyo : i need to help him with his lonely life since hes not making a move

soakme : ure texting at 2 am honestly everyones sleeping bro

hoshieteyo : well ure not

vivaboo : so am i

soakme : i didnt mute the notifs because thats how much i love u two and now im awake

soakme : why r u awake at this timing honestly

vivalaboo : seokmin the love of soonyoung and my lives, we dont sleep

hoshieteyo : too much be going on this beautiful interesting world to see

soakme : u mean dark memes and depression jokes

hoshieteyo : thts what im doing

vivalaboo : so whats the thing earlier abt aoonyoung my man?

hoshieteyo : oh right

hoshieteyo : mingyu's all eyes for that chinese guy but since hes stupid he didnt make a move

hoshieteyo : so being a good friend i am,ill be the one to move first

hoshieteyo : he better be grateful for this.

 

  
hoshieteyo : my boys

hoshieteyo : it is time for our favourite tall boy mingyu to feel real love,get connected.

soakme : uh oh why do i feel excited smh

talldarkhandsome : what else........

_hoshiseteyo added whenisjune to the group_

hoshieteyo : i present u,jun

_talldarkhandsome has left the group_

soakme : not today sweetheart

soakme added talldarkhandsome to the group

talldarkhandsome : i beg your mercy

soakme : aww chill tol boi there aint any harm~

talldarkhandsome : u all r harmful enough to my existence

hoshieteyo : im sure ure gonna likey !!! Stay pls this will be our sole entertainment for our lonely souls

hoshieteyo : pls

soakme : soonyoungs rightt we dont have enough sparkles to life so pls

talldarkhandsome : ...

talldarkhandsome : fine but if yall do smth is2g imma block yall and delete this app

soakme : ooo shit dont swear cus who knows man...its us

talldarkhandsome :my trust is crumbling

vivalaboo : hey girls what do i miss?

vivalaboo : mingyus lovelife ooo spicy but u know whats spicier

vivalaboo : nothing. But i got to ride smth surreal so thats spicy i guess

hoshieteyo : ohO FOUND LOVE ALREADY???OR IS IT JUST A ONE NIGHT STAND IS2G now ure leaving me out

talldarkhandsome : i need to remind yall that we're barely legal

soakme : no one asked and no ones up for the rules ,baby

talldarkhandsome :

chanthebun : whats happening.

chanthebun : oh nevermind lol

vivalaboo : no i actually ride mr.choi's ferrari

vivalaboo : u know the way hes waiting for chan and me....its perfect.

vivalaboo : hes perfect

vivalaboo : he damn knew which parking has the view. The car's a view. Hes a view. Hes the whole fucking scenery no offense   **@sexyeaterhan**  im not trying to hit on him but damn hes gorgeous

hoshieteyo : ivE NEVER SEEN mr cHoi bEFORE LIKE irL does he have the aura of....the aura

soakme : the aura where ure feel ure grateful enough to be the soil so they can step on u

hoshieteyo : bro u always read my mind ily.

chanthebun : whats with my dad??

talldarkhandsome : no were just wondering how hes like,chan.

chanthebun : oh!!!!! So far so good

chanthebun : hes very busy but i like him

chanthebun : hes always home for dinner.

soakme : how do u feel to have such a young handsome dad?

chanthebun : I LOVE IT!!! I honestly dont care about the age but since ive never felt how its like to have a dad before.....

chanthebun : hes busy but he makes time for me

hoshieteyo : its tearing me up honestly im so glad theyre good parents so far

vivalaboo : sAME omg im glad i have parents i love my parents

talldarkhandsome : what about jeonghan hyung? Is he nice to you?

soakme : lol hes in the groupchat

chanthebun : dw hes asleep and most probably wont check the earlier messages lol

chanthebun : its been a few days and hes the sweetest i love parents

chanthebun : he cooks for us eventho its not the best honestly. And hes busy too with a lot of assignments!and hes a psychology major.

chanthebun : sometimes he'd study in my room bc theres me and he said my presence calms him .

vivalaboo : omg i get that feeling!!! Like u know theres someone u know is with u and u feel calm and warm and ure not alone.

soakme : its like when soonyoung comes over to hangout.

talldarkhandsome : or ure at a cafe and its late but the cafes still alive.

chanthebun : yes!! Exactly. Hed teach me stuff too and sent me to sleep.

chanthebun : sounds childish but its really calming when theres a presence beside you.....ure warm and comfy and ure know tomorrow everythings gonna be okay

soakme : now i want someone to send me sleep too!!!!!

chanthebun : we can make a sleepover then!

hoshieteyo : lmAO I DONT thInk i WOULD slEEP

hoshieteyo : bc theres the boo and the seok ,man. We gotta partayyyy

talldarkhandsomd : drinking juice and soda lmao tfw ure not yet legal.

chanthebun : hAHAHAH RIGHt

chanthebun : also dad's here gtg!!! Catch with yall hyungs later

talldarkhandsome : cya chan!!

hoshieteyo : so....umm...

vivalaboo : damn all these talk made me realize small things my parents did

vivalaboo : suddenly theres this flower started to bloom in my empty heart

soakme : ure so right...think gonna appereciage parents more.

hoshieteyo : im legit in tears bc its chan and chan deserves all the love in this world im so happy hes happy

hoshieteyo : but im also sad cause like...ive been rude to my mom and stuff y know..ur basic emo teenager feels

soakme : same man... Like i swear and stuff that may looked normal but when i think about it..

vivalaboo : ignoring chores,,snapping ..man. lotsa sins

soakme : same i think i need to hug ths soul outta my parents rn

hoshieteyo : me too omg but dang they arent home

 

 

 


	5. Show him a selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoshieteyo : /whispers he's gay
> 
> whenisjune : ooh!! Thats open!
> 
> whenisjune : im bisexual (u w u)/
> 
> vivalaboo : wht r u waiting for u ass @talldarkhandsome

**25 May**

whenisjune : hello?

whenisjune : did soonyoung add me?

hoshieteyo : hello jun it is i ,ur humble classmate,at your service

soakme : hi jun!!!! Im seokmin

soakme : also known as the tall guy with a bright ass smile thats around soonyoung 24/7

whenisjune : oh i know u !!! xD

soakme : XDDD

vivalaboo : seokmin i know what ure intending with that XD

vivalaboo : hi im boo seungkwan ,who also sits with these two guys at the cafeteria every single recess time um

whenisjune : yeah i know u!! So what brings me here LOL

hoshieteyo : naah just figure out we should get along better...ure a new kid after all

hoshieteyo : so maybe it counts as an oppoturnity....to make friends...right **@talldarkhandsome** ?

vivalaboo : **@talldarkhandsome** cmon man

soakme : **@talldarkhandsome** its time to shine

talldarkhandsome : .........

whenisjune : wait whos **@talldarkhandsome**???

hoshieteyo : i wonder !!!!! Tell us abt urself!!!1

talldarkhandsome : ....yall pay for this

vivalaboo : more like ull pay us ;)))

talldarkhandsome : .....im mingyu.

whenisjune : OH hoLd on i know u!!!!!!!

whenisjune : ure tall and a bit dark and

whenisjune : handsome!

vivalaboo : dAMNnNnNnNN

soakme : didnt expect that

hoshieteyo : bet mingyu's a blushing mess rn

talldarkhandsome has left the groupchat

whenisjune : what did i say????

whenisjune : its the truth isnt it (u m u )"

soakme : no worries mr

_vivalaboo added talldarkhandsome to the groupchat_

talldarkhandsome : honestly you will never let me live

hoshieteyo : oh boy one day ure gonna thank us for this

hoshieteyo : anyways this aside,so jun,do u know hansol?

whenisjune : hansol who?? I tend to forget alot of people's name so..

soakme : but dont ever forget mingyu's ;)

whenisjune : i wont ;)

vivalaboo : daamMMMNN THE WINK!!!!

vivalaboo : jun for all i might pls drop a selfie just for us sometimES Someone needs to appreciate your face!!!!!! ;)) **@talldarkhandsome**

talldarkhandsome : im tempted to delete this app

whenisjune : lolol (^^)

whenisjune :

whenisjune : looked pretty worn out bc of homeworks OTL

talldarkhandsome : ......shit

vivalaboo : oh boi oh boi oh bOI

hoshieteyo : someones gotta reply the selfie!!!! **@talldarkhandsome**

soakme : he's waiting!!!!! **@talldarkhandsome**

whenisjune : ?? ^~^"

talldarkhandsome : ...

talldarkhandsome : 

whenisjune : omg

vivalaboo : now thATS MY BOY!!!!!!!!LOOKING HOT IN BED !!! ;)

hoshieteyo : wHERES UR BED WARMER MINGYU?????

soakme : loOKS SO LONELY HUH???

whenisjune : mingyu has a girlfriend ? :(

soakme : bRo *whispers* the emoji..

hoshieteyo : nO and probs never will bc the last time i knew..

hoshieteyo : /whispers he's gay

whenisjune : ooh!! Thats open!

whenisjune : im bisexual (u w u)/

vivalaboo : wht r u waiting for u ass **@talldarkhandsome**

talldarkhandsome : stop mentioning me or ill delete this app like srs

hoshieteyo : we just want to help :((

whenisjune : help what?? Can i help ? :)

soakme : nO its ok lmao moving on to the next bc gyus probably red now

soakme : so in this chat room we have this guy named hansol. U know him?

soakme : he looks british

hoshieteyo : *american

whenisjune : ...do u have pic??

hoshieteyo : hansol's v inactive tho bc he aint our level of sass

hoshieteyo : seungkwan boo

vivalaboo : wait up lemme search

vivalaboo : the black haired one

vivalaboo :

hoshieteyo : omg i remember this phase!!

soakme : bleaching hair bc rebel... :') i miss ol' times

vivalaboo : it was basically last month lmaooooo

vivalaboo : so do u know???

whenisjune : i think i know!!!!!!!!

vivalaboo : well idk if u get to talk to him here bc hES BUSY WITH HIS BOYFRIEND WHOS OLDER THAN HIM AND IDENTITY IS A SECRET AND I FEEL BETRAYED

whenisjune : thats sad lol XD

soakme : dang when u say lol,for the first time i feel someones really true abt saying lol...like ure actually laughing

whenisjune : i am lol !!!

hoshieteyo : cute anyways we also have chan here . Chans the youngest and hes 15 and we all love him bc hes a precious bub

soakme : whos now real busy with quality family time...:(

chanthebun : actually *homework

chanthebun : teachers be killin us nowdays ugggh

chanthebun : also hello jun hyung !! Ure pretty famous bc ure chinese

soakme : bC hes cHINeSe

whenisjune : lmaooooo hi!! chan... Weve met before or no?

chanthebun : i think noo????

hoshieteyo : sweetheart **@chanthebun** show him a selfie maybe he knows

chanthebun : lmao ok hold on

chanthebun : 

whenisjune : Honestly whAT A CUTIE!!!

hoshieteyo : iKr maKES U WANNA PROTECT

chanthebun : im noT cUTE

sexyeaterhan : he is !!

chanthebun : mOm ure literally beside mE

whenisjune : ooh whos this??

soakme : oH we have jeonghan hyung!!

vivalaboo : aka chan's mom

whenisjune : mom??? As in a nickname or?

hoshieteyo : literally a mom . Chans adopted.

whenisjune : wait but hyung?? hyung is for men and...

whenisjune : a man mom. A gay mom?????

soakme : a mAN MOM IM CACKLING OH SHIT

sexyeaterhan : hahahaha yes nice to meet you im jeonghan :-*

whenisjune : woW THIS IS SO COOL? Like suddenly i have so many questions

sexyeaterhan : keep it for now ,im a busy man ;-)

sexyeaterhan : jk lmao

chanthebun : i was about to say ure literally playing subway surf beside me....

sexyeaterhan : baby shhhh i need my days off

soakme : mom goals

whenisjune : so does chan have a dad...? Sorry if that sounded rude or smth

sexyeaterhan : not at all! Yes i have a boyfriend and he's the dad

soakme : not just any typical boyfriend...

hoshieteyo : a daddy who owns samsoong dammmnnnn so lucky hyung!!

whenisjune : u mean the phone or the phone company

hoshieteyo : ofc a company lmaO

whenisjune : damnnnnn

whenisjune : do i get a free phone after this

sexyeaterhan : only if u behave well enough ;)

whenisjune : damnn

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello im glad if u enjoyed even a teeny little bit and comments would be appreciated!!!


	6. Yes im busy tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vernondicaprio : smh i bet han would have a gallery of just cheol's thighs omg
> 
> sexyeaterhan : hAnSOL whaT

**5 June**

sexyeaterhan :

sexyeaterhan : u busy tonite? :-*

talldarkhandsome : ...no?

sexyeaterhan : shIt wrong chat!!!!

hoshieteyo : yooOOoOOooOO

whenisjune : thATS JEONGHAN Hyung???? HES so pRetty!!!!

vivalaboo : iM HERE IM HERE WHAT HAPPENDE

vivalaboo : oH

chanthebun : lOL MoM

sexyeaterhan : hAAHAHAHHAH FORGET THAT SORRY WRONG CHAT oMg

sexyeaterhan :

vernondicaprio : iM caCkLinG hANNIE OHMYGOD

sexyeaterhan : tHere wasnt anything weird righT???? SO It s okaY

vivalaboo : Its fInE HYUNG WE GET U

hoshieteyo : theres one time seungkwan accidentally gave a photo of legs aka his fetish smh to his mom instead of us lmaO

sexyeaterhan : omg id cry

whenisjune : my mom would be ok totally (u w u) she knows me well

talldarkhandsome : oh my god id run away from life.

vernondicaprio : smh i bet han would have a gallery of just cheol's thighs omg

sexyeaterhan : hAnSOL whaT

soakme : did hansol just disrespect his elders or ive seen wrong

vivalaboo : did he call him hannie

hoshieteyo : what is this

vernondicaprio : oMg sorry lol im not hansol

vernondicaprio : hes picking up food im jisoo hahahah

vivalaboo : who..?

vivalaboo : hold on

sexyeaterhan : whAT R U DOIng hEre

hoshieteyo : wait...is this...

hoshieteyo : his boyFRIEND

soakme: jEONGHANS FRIEND,HANSOL'S BOYFRIEND?????????

vernondicaprio : weelll u could say that :)

whenisjune : the legendary mysterious boyfriend is hERE

talldarkhandsome : lol cute ><

sexyeaterhan : hes not mysterious at all lmao

sexyeaterhan :

sexyeaterhan :

sexyeaterhan :

soakme : damn now i know why hansol's attracted

whenisjune : he lOOKS LIKE A CUTE CAT!!!!!!! A pretty cat!!

talldarkhandsome : ahh ure so cute

hoshieteyo : mingyu i know who ure directing to lol

vivalaboo : ure so pretty hyung..... I wonder why hansol kept it a secret

vernondicaprio : why exactly you spammed !!

vernondicaprio : but thanks lol

vernondicaprio : vernons here so i gtg

soakme : aww but u seem a cool personnnn

sexyeaterhan : dw boys ill add him

_sexyeaterhan added joshuahong95 to the groupchat_

hoshieteyo : add Mr.Choi too i need tips to be successful

hoshieteyo : jk lol dont

soakme : we pROBS be a bunch of lazy ass boys whos a bad influence to chan lmao

whenisjune : omg but i rEALLy want to meet him some day

vivalaboo : honestly same do u want to adopt me too

chanthebun : hYUNG!!

sexyeaterhan : LMAo hes pretty busy nowadays but im sure he's fine

vivalaboo : i wonder how he eats his cereal and whats his fav cologne

soakme : ^ lmaOooOoOoO  
  
chanthebun : :-]

_chanthebun added daddycoups to the group_

hoshieteyo : dAddY cOuPs  
  
soakme : chan i believe u did not call him daddy  
  
chanthebun :

sexyeaterhan : n'aww ofc not im the only one legal to call him that ;))

chanthebun : ivE NEVER SEEN U SAY IT

sexyeaterhan : ofc u dont. I never say it

sexyeaterhan : i scream it

vivalaboo :

soakme : dont acT LIKE U DONT KNOW boo seungkwan

hoshieteyo :

vivalaboo : ofcourse i knoW IT JUST REMINDS ME OF HOW SINGLE I AM

sexyeaterhan :

vivalaboo : im vIOLatEd

chanthebun : im traumatized.

sexyeaterhan : im in love! Dw sweetie ull find urs soon enough ;)))))))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hqhhqhqhqhqh hope yall enjoi leave some love have a nice day


	7. OMg its mR.Choi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoshieteyo : dude what the fuck
> 
> hoshieteyo : is he joking
> 
> sexyeaterhan : no he's not its his normal way of typing
> 
> sexyeaterhan : tho its not the same for me ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont have a schedule so ill update anytime

**6 June**

daddycoups : what is this group?

_daddycoups left the groupchat_

hoshieteyo : did he just come and left at 3 am

hoshieteyo : is he also a nocturnal

 

  
chanthebun : mY daD LEFT oMg

sexyeaterhan : lmao cute but hes not going anywhere

_sexyeaterhan added s.choi to the groupchat_

whenisjune : he lowkey changed his name >w<

joshuahong95: wow is everyone here or

talldarkhandsome : new hyungs pls savr me from their wrath i beg of u

joshuahong95 : ???

talldarkhandsome : pl s

vivalaboo : gUESS WHOS BIRTHDAY IS COMING!!!!

soakme : gUESS WHOS BIRTHDAY IS COMING GUYS

sexyeaterhan : who ?????

chanthebun : idk but its one of my hyungs isnt it

vernondicaprio : everyones ur hyung lol

chanthebun : sad sad truth

whenisjune : mine :-)

talldarkhandsome : wait what

whenisjune : mine is on 10 :-)

vivalaboo : omg **@talldarkhandsome** mAKE A MOve

talldarkhandsome : **@sexyeaterhan @joshuahong95** help :'(

joshuahong95 : lmao how??

talldarkhandsome : end me

soakme : smOOTH GYUGYu but no ones gonna end u except for

hoshieteyo : us :-)

talldarkhandsome :

hoshieteyo : actually its also my birthday

hoshieteyo : pls bring lotsa gifts

vivalaboo : preferrably a new phone ;)

sexyeaterhan : lMAO u know whats up

soakme : u kno what they say if its someones bday,their friends also get the party packs ;)

chanthebun : lmaOOO HYUUUNGGG

hoshieteyo : i was kidding i dont wanna be shameless

sexyeaterhan : hHAHAHAHAHA u kno u can just askkkkk

sexyeaterhan : but im a broke ass student tbh dont ask me

chanthebun : same donf ask me ask my dad **@s.choi**

hoshieteyo : nO LMAo pls my existence is shameful enouugh jdjd

s.choi : did someone mention me?

s.choi : oh hello chan.

s.choi : supposed this is...Your friend circle?

chanthebun : hi dad!!!!!!! Yes haha

sexyeaterhan : hi daddy ;)

s.choi : lol ure here too,han?

joshuahong95 : and also me ,cheol !

s.choi : oh jisoo.... Also isnt this supposed to be your circle's groupchat,chan?why is it so quiet?

chanthebun : theyre usually v loud tho hellooo is anyone here.

talldarkhandsome : im here

hoshieteyo : hello Mr.Choi.

hoshieteyo : sorry we're just grasping the fact

s.choi : the fact? What fact?

vivalaboo : um

vivalaboo : the fact that ure online now and ure chatting to us lowlifes

soakme : bOO !! He shouldnt know we're that low!!!

s.choi : oh um... I dont think youre lowlifes?

sexyeaterhan : LmAO cHOI

chanthebun : honestly i dont know what to say....

sexyeaterhan : so apparently two of the kids here who r chan's friends are having birthdays in several days

s.choi : oh that sounds great .

vivalaboo : dammmmmmMnnnn why so proffesionaL

hoshieteyo : i knoW **@vivalaboo**

soakme : why do i feel as if all of us r their children rn.

sexyeaterhan : so i think they deserve gifts for being chan's good friend.

s.choi : oh

soakme : damn

s.choi : thats nice. Im pretty busy now. Send me a text later about what you want !

s.choi : cya. Thanks for being chan's friends ! :)

_s.choi left the groupchat_

hoshieteyo : dude what the fuck

hoshieteyo : is he joking

sexyeaterhan : no he's not its his normal way of typing

sexyeaterhan : tho its not the same for me ;)

chanthebun : ooOOOOaoooOOOO of course ure his boyfriend after all

whenisjune : then why did he left the groupchat????

sexyeaterhan : he ALWAYS leave groupchats,so dw you just havr to add him everytime lol

soakme : so is he serious lol

soakme : about the gifts

talldarkhandsome : what did i miss ohH

talldarkhandsome : daMMNNNNnnN jUN

whenisjune : TuT that would be too good to be true lol but i dont think its not embarassing to askk

sexyeaterhan : hahhahahahahahahahah of course he's serious!!!!!!!

sexyeaterhan : tell me what yall want :-)

 

  
**8 June**

vernondicaprio : guess whos going shopping

vernondicaprio :

hoshieteyo : bROOOOOOO IS THAT MR.CHOI WITH U OR

vernondicaprio : yep

vivalaboo : hoW DO U EVEN

soakme : i am blessed by the casuality he looked normal

vivalaboo : whERES jeoNghAn hYung

vernondicaprio : idk ask chan

chanthebun : oh dont get me started abt that

sexyeaterhan : nO

soakme : oh hES HERE

sexyeaterhan : i beg of u

chanthebun : well yall know im stuck home with homework so i cant follow.

chanthebun : i was about to get some rest ok last night but

chanthebun : y knOW WHAT HAPPENED?????

vivalaboo : im gettin curioUS SPill it

sexyeaterhan : baby... :'(

chanthebun : nevermind i respect my mom

sexyeaterhan : :') oh baby

whenisjune : daww i was expecting!!

talldarkhandsome : oh no cute cute cute

hoshieteyo : **@talldarkhandsome** shHHHH

chanthebun : just wanna tell u that i dont think u can come for sleepovers and its true mom does not say daddy,but scream it.

sexyeaterhan :

sexyeaterhan :

sexyeaterhan :

hoshieteyo :

vivalaboo :

soakme :

joshuahong95 : he also said hes too sore to stand up

talldarkhandsome :

sexyeaterhan : hONG U DO NOT JUST COME AND TELL EVERYONE THAT iM soRe

joshuahong95 : " joshieeee can u accompany cheol buying stuff today???? Im sore"

joshuahong95 : " by that i meant i had a fantastic night"

sexyeaterhan :

sexyeaterhan : level of trust decrease by 110%

vivalaboo : spicy and im still lonely

chanthebun : hyung ure not the only one

chanthebun : but high school is the time to learn!!!! Ull seek love afterwards!

soakme : daaaaaaannGgggggggg cHAn

whenisjune : ure right uwu

whenisjune : but being single is boring !

talldarkhandsome : !!

hoshieteyo :

joshuahong95 : uh oh

sexyeaterhan : mingyu

sexyeaterhan : run

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thx for reading!! Leave some love xoxoox thxx hope u enjoyed


	8. Ur health : my health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby : love u more
> 
> daddy : love u most :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeongcheol-only chat! V short but ok <3

**8 June**

**daddy,baby**

daddy : Hey babe

daddy : I'm at the mall . Do you need anything?

daddy : Maybe groceries. Do we have enough groceries?

baby : hiiiiii <3

baby : the fridge is stocked dont worry. Are u back before tea or??

daddy : i dont know yet. Gonna buy some clothes :)

baby : i guess something thats not custom made like finally!!!

daddy : hahahaha

baby : Okayy !!! Stay safe ok? I love you

daddy : you too. Dont forget to eat your pills . I love you

baby : love u more

daddy : love u most :)

 

  
daddy : hey love

daddy : is your back still sore?

baby : not really. Why?

baby : i cleaned the home today.

daddy : thank you so much,love. did you and Chan ate already?

baby : yeah we did. Grilled meat!!

daddy : awww i love that! Are you cooking for dinner?

baby : im a bit tired...so ill have takeout. Are you coming home for dinner?

daddy : oh no. I was about to ask if you want to watch a movie tonight. Hansol's so eager about it!

baby : i dont think so...i have a headache so i cant. Maybe you can take chan out?

 

daddy : its fine. Told hansol for next time.

daddy : im on my way home. A massage would be good for you.

baby : cheol !!! U dont have to omg

daddy : its okay. Your health is my health

baby : cheesy!!! :P

daddy : but you love this cheesy guy. And me :)

daddy : also u dont have to order takeout . Ill buy food on the way back.

baby : :'(( stay safe

daddy : you too. Hold on yeah? I love you

baby : i love you too.

 

  
baby : cheol?

baby : its been two hours. Where are you?

baby : cheol????????

 

  
daddy : i have a headache . Im sorry. I fell asleep at a gas station.

baby : uh oh did i just transferred my headache through text?

daddy : hahahaha

baby : i was joking :')

baby : stay there. Ill pick you up. Dont drive with a headache!!!

daddy : its okay youre tired. Im fine now.

baby : no im not im just hungry :-D Ill get an uber and ill be in a min. Dont go anywhere!!

daddy : ..okay. stay safe . I love you

baby : i love u too

 

Jeonghan paid the driver some amount and went out,eyes searching for a familiar black Pagani...And there it was. He rushed there and saw a man-his man,inside with his face buried in his hands.

"Cheol??" He gently opened the door-which was unlocked and that was pretty dangerous. The man infront of him looked pretty tense.

"Cheol..You're not okay . "   
The latter wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder. "Can you move?"

Seungcheol let out a quiet groan and lifted his head up.He gave Jeonghan a weak smile and a small nod then proceeded to let Jeonghan sit .

The long-haired man felt worried . Seungcheol's having a lot of headaches recently . Probably because of stress.That sounded awful ,but he didn't want it to be anything else that might be worse.

Jeonghan didn't want anything in the world Seungcheol could get him. Jeonghan just wanted him to rest.

Seungcheol might look okay ,but he's actually tired..And Jeonghan knew about it. And he's worried...

"Jeonghan." He felt a warm touch against his cheek.

"Don't worry. i hate seeing you all tensed."   
Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol,and the older gave him his iconic gummy smile. it looked tired but he's trying his best. Seungcheol also could read him afterall.

The brunette frowned and sighed deeply .  
" Can't help it. Love you too much."   
Seungcheol couldn't help but let out a weak laugh. " I love you a lot too."

Jeonghan couldn't help but leave a peck on his boyfriend's cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u likey u likey likey likey u likey likey likey heart heart
> 
> Ill be happy if u leave some of ur thoughts hukhuk it blooms the flower in my winter heart.


	9. Safe and sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoshieteyo : wait whAT
> 
> vivalaboo : mINGYU'S TEACHING U???
> 
> chanthebun : yeah....why?
> 
> soakme : dude i literally have the same IQ as him

**11 June**

whenisjune : I HAD THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER I LOVE YOU GUYS!

whenisjune : I DIDNT KNOW U GUYS THREW ME A SUPRISE PARTY

whenisjune : Im haVING POST BIRTHDAY PARTY DEPRESSION

talldarkhandsome : aww ure too pretty to be depressed

whenisjune : :'(((( but i ammmmmmmmmmmm

vivalaboo : did i disturb a moment

hoshieteyo : boo u did not

chanthebun : iTs noT EVEN MY BIRTHDAY BUT ITS AMAZONG

chanthebun : THE PARTY PACKS ARE AWESOME THEY CONSIST OF CHOCOLATE DO U GET THAT

soakme : party packs r for kids chan so ure the only one who gets it

chanthebun :

hoshieteyo : aww sweetie u know daddy's joking

talldarkhandsome : the last time i recalled Seungcheol hyung was his daddy

vivalaboo : can u not,jun's daddy

whenisjune : my daddy???

talldarkhandsome : }:-O

soakme : what kind of emoji is that lol.

talldarkhandsome :

soakme : honestly mingyu?

soakme : ure lucky i dont have any ugly pics of u

whenisjune : is he ever ugly?

vivalaboo : damn

hoshieteyo : damn

soakme : damn

chanthebun : ok but

chanthebun :

whenisjune : dang hes thick.. :-]

soakme : yo gyu make a move rn

chanthebun : he couldnt. Hes supposed to teach me math but here he is swimming.

hoshieteyo : wait whAT

vivalaboo : mINGYU'S TEACHING U???

chanthebun : yeah....why?

soakme : dude i literally have the same IQ as him

hoshieteyo : oh baby not to offend u but mingyu's the top in class

soakme : so aM I??

vivalaboo : well ure in second place

soakme : r u starting to roast me cause is2g........

chanthebun: no roasting!!!!!! Jun hyung my mom said

chanthebun : nevermind hes breathing down my neck rn

whenisjune : i miss u hyung!!

chanthebun : he says he misses u as well

vivalaboo : boi dont u miss mingyu

whenisjune : gyu? Ofcourse!!

soakme : gotTA MENTION HIM GUYS ANJSJSNS

hoshieteyo : COLLECT UR MAN GYU **@talldarkhandsome**

vivalaboo : yO gYU LUCKY MAN AINT YA **@talldarkhandsome**

whenisjune : am i the one who doesnt get anything?

vernondicaprio : im just here to say but how innocent you could be birthday boy

whenisjune : oh im not innocent . At all ;)

joshuahong95 : ok but dont hit on my boyfriend yeah

whenisjune : gASP I WOULDNT!!!! I Wouldnt touch him my sweet hyung!!

joshuahong95 : good now hansol baby lets sleep

vernondicaprio : lmAO K

vivalaboo : oh no im jealous :-|

soakme : woaH whY u want hansol too??

vivalaboo : ew no

vivalaboo : its bc im single cant u get that

hoshieteyo : speaking of which wheres jeonghan hyung he usually drops a word or two.

chanthebun : moms busy ordering pizza

whenisjune : oooOOoh do i get to join???

chanthebun : wait ill ask him

soakme :.hES JOKING CHAN

chanthebun : oh um ok

whenisjune : XDD

vivalaboo : man i really want pizza but honestly im so broke wtff

hoshieteyo : same man i feel like a hobo

soakme : why dont u guys come over ?? I have some snacks.

chanthebun : i feel bad for you hyungs :-(

whenisjune : you can crash at mine too. We have like,instant noodles.

vivalaboo : i wANT TO BUT THERES ABSOLUTELY NO INSTANT FOOD HERE  
AND NO TRANSPORTATION!!!

hoshieteyo : shIT SAME AND NO ONES HOME

chanthebun : hyung i told mom and he said he'll get some pizza for you what do u want?

whenisjune : gASP!!!

vivalaboo : tuna temptation please and garlic bread

hoshieteyo : chicken hawaii ok and the side on sets

soakme : dang now im hungry

chanthebun : ok send me your addresses

hoshieteyo : yo wtf is this boi serious

soakme : if he is im coming to u in 5

chanthebun : yesss send me ur addresses asapp

chanthebun : jun hyung u want too??

whenisjune : nono its ok theres still bday leftovers

chanthebun : OK!!!

soakme : im coming there ok

hoshieteyo : damn... Ok

 

vivalaboo : daangg he sent a large pizza i cant believe this

 

  
talldarkhandsome : what the fuck

 

**11 June**

  
Daddy,baby

daddy : Han babe..

daddy : im coming home late .

baby : why??? Late night meetings again?

daddy : yeah :-( im looking forward to your cooking but guess not today.

baby : its ok im ordering pizza anyways! Do u want me to save for you?

daddy : no no,love. Ill grab something by the convenience store. Eat a lot ,ok?

baby : okay. Will miss u. Stay safe yeah?

daddy : yes ofcourse. Dont stay up too late or wait for me!

baby : huhu i dont know about that. U too! Dont drive when headache! Safety first! I wont turn my phone silent so give me a call if ure not feeling good.

daddy : okay love,see you. Eat well

daddy : i love you

baby : i love you too.

 

The door creaked slowly but Jeonghan's ears picked up the sound. He's curled quietly in the warm thick blanket on their soft bed that probably costs 10k but who knows? It's Seungcheol afterall . He kept being quiet though,not letting his boyfriend know that he's fully awake,waiting.

The latter shivered as warm breath caressed his skin....Definitely not his own breath.  
"Told you not to wait..." Seungcheol's voice was deep as he whispered into Jeonghan's ears.  
"Can't afford to wait a few hours longer by sleeping . " Jeonghan replied as he wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's neck and pulled him closer.

"Miss you so much,baby." The older cupped the latter's face with his hands and peppered light yet sweet kisses. From the forehead,the eyes,the cute nose,the cheeks and lastly,a firm kiss on the lips. It was so sweet,and Jeonghan wanted to savour the moment eventhough it was done on a daily basis-but this is what Jeonghan lives for.

"Work's hectic?" Jeonghan said as he let go off the embrace to let Seungcheol get ready for a quick shower. " Very." He took off his clothes one by one. Jeonghan smiled dreamily at the sight,with the thought like 'Oh,this is the man I want to spend my life with. '

  
After Seungcheol got out of the shower, he noticed Jeonghan struggling to keep his eyes open. It was sure as heck cute and Seungcheol wants to hug the soul out of him because he loves the guy that much.  
"Sleepy,love? " He asked ,of course knowing he's sleepy. But small talks like this makes everything better.

It feels so damn domestic.

"Very much . Please come here so I get my daily dose of cuddles. " And warmth. And protection.

"Very well, angel. " Seungcheol went to the bed and slipped in the thick blankets,joining his boyfriend. Jeonghan scooted closer and buried his face into Seungcheol's chest- the place he felt so secure and safe,like the other is protecting him against all the bad things in the world. And gave him warmth.  
"I miss you."  
Seungcheol let out a chuckle as his fingers played Jeonghan's silky,well-maintained hair. " I just showered for like,10 minutes,love. "

"I know. And still misses you. " He looked up to meet Seungcheol's eyes . "Misses you so fast,can't afford one sec without you. " And he pressed a kiss on Seungcheol's wet lips.  
Warm and safe.  
" Same goes for me,baby. Now go to sleep. I won't go anywhere. "  
The older replied softly ,still caressing Jeonghan-,his hair to his neck . Rubbing small circles on his back while the other clung to him tightly but comfortably to seek comfort.

"Okay. See you in my dreams. Good night and I love you. "

"I love you too,baby,I love you too."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soz guys idk how my english turn out lmao  
> Leave some love ok i appreciate amd thats my fuel to keep on going thx love u muah smooch hope u likey it

**Author's Note:**

> do leave some comments or anything to keep me going i crave for love thx muah


End file.
